Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 9
|-|English= Issue 9 Feature The Courageous Takes Flight Recently, the nation was stunned by the flashy unveiling of the Imperial family's new crimson cruiser, the Courageous. In a stroke of luck, I was blessed with a chance to talk to the man responsible for its creation, His Highness Prince Olivert. Reporter: First, congratulations on the Courageous' maiden flight. You really never cease to surprise, Your Highness. His Highness Prince Olivert (hereafter 'Prince'): I'm happy you enjoyed it (laughs). After all, part of the funds used to build this ship came from the taxes paid by citizens such as yourself. I was hoping that I could reveal it in a manner that would go some way to repaying all of you for that. Reporter: That sounds just like something you would think of, Your Highness. Moving on to the ship itself, the technical specifications are truly spectacular. I can hardly believe that a ship this size is capable of flying at 3,000 SPH! Prince: Well, it was designed based on Liberl's high speed cruiser, the Arseille, after all. However, I believe the most important thing about the Courageous is not its speed, or its loading capacity, or any of its other technical specifications. Reporter: What do you mean? Prince: This airship is the result of the combined efforts of all kinds of different people of different backgrounds and nationalities, and incorporates the technology of Liberl as well as the manpower of the Epstein Foundation to name but two things. It would not have been possible without all of them coming together and working alongside one another. And that, I feel, is why the Courageous' completion should stand as a testament to what can be achieved through working together in harmony and peace with one another. As His Highness rightly says, it seems that the importance and potential of this airship cannot be measured purely by its technical specifications. The choice of Viscount Victor S. Arseid, a man famed for his prowess as a martial arts instructor, is yet another example of this. I hope you will join me in looking forward to seeing what the Courageous can achieve in the future, and how much it will live up to its name. (Staff Writer) Incident Terrorists Still At Large The Imperial Liberation Front, responsible for abducting Princess Alfin during the Summer Festival and the attack on the trade conference last month, is still on the loose. According to a source close to the investigation, their whereabouts are completely unknown and police are scrambling to locate them. 'If only the two parties involved in the search, the Railway Military Police and the Nortia Provincial Army, were able to cooperate with one another...' the source laments. Culture Roer Institute Upping Recruitment The Roer Institute of Technology, known for its cutting-edge research and development, has announced that it will be increasing the number of students that it allows to enroll this fall. In addition, it also intends to work towards increasing the number of exchange students who study there. 'We hope to be able to gather even more talent here through these measures,' a PR spokesman explained. The institute is currently conducting experiments on the creation of orbal networks, and as a result appears to be seeking engineers with specific experience in that field. Spotlight Everyday Low Prices Kleist & Co. aims to bring you the finest products at the lowest prices every day. And it's all for you, the customer. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers